


Twin Flames

by XtaticPearl



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: All Magic Comes With a Price, Arthur Finds Out, Assassination Plot(s), BAMF Gwen (Merlin), BAMF Morgana, Duelling, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Immortal Merlin, Jealous Merlin, Mind Control, Possessive Sex, Power Dynamics, Prophetic Dreams, Regret, Screw Destiny, Soul Bond, Tropes, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Uther Finds Out About Merlin's Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:38:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4837274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XtaticPearl/pseuds/XtaticPearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The resounding crack of glass from all the windows echoed as Morgana clenched her hands to resist murdering the one who was responsible for this. Who had almost ruined everything for her.<br/>"I do not want the kingdom," she bit out in a low threatening voice "but if you EVER, and I mean this with every ounce of power in me, if you ever come near Camelot, I will return your soul to the hell it was born from."<br/>"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Morgause shrieked in desperation as her sister stormed away "Nobody will welcome your magic there! They will never accept you for who you are!"<br/>Morgana stopped at the doorstep - sparing one last glance for her bitter sister. Turning back with a gritty resolve she muttered to herself - "They will not have a choice"</p><p>In which Morgana comes back one year after the whole poisoning and Morgause's knights incident, much to Merlin's unease and the kingdom's elation. She looks calmer, acts smarter and takes better care of Uther. The confused Merlin is sure he is going to lose his sanity over the beautiful sorceress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  _"Me, me is all I thought of. You, you are all I hated for._

_When did we become we? When did you become me?"_

                                

The disquiet of defeat is a martyr's curse. It claws away softly, at your heart, at your soul - no matter if you are light or darkness. When the revived Morgana woke up at a castle she was sure wasn't Camelot, she felt the first stirrings of panic. Followed by realization and then anger, like the inseparable twins they were to her.  _Betrayed!_ her throbbing brain supplied even as her eyes flashed gold and a vision of poisoned water taunted her. The ghost sensation of two arms holding her tight as she wordlessly accused the servant who poisoned her, still made her shudder in revulsion.  _Merlin had poisoned her_ she felt her magic slip out of control at the shock  _her trusted 'friend' had tried to kill her_. Crimson drapes on pillars began to burn from her anger as Morgana's vision filled with Merlin's last image - pity, like he was sparing her pain by killing her. It was good that her sister, Morgause, came by at that moment and held the trembling sorceress, effectively stopping the castle from burning down. 

She had trained after that. Relentless, ruthless, wrecking training from her equally rigid sister. For six months, Morgana locked away her delicate sensibilities and mastered the unforgiving magic of destruction. She was broken, bent and molded into a dark Queen from the light princess she had been. Every blow she delivered to the dummy knights were intended for Uther, every blaze of fire for Merlin. She would save the innocent of Camelot from the tyrants, she decided, and she would do it with her beloved sister by her side. 

"Not enough Morgana!" Morgause reprimanded as her laughing sister failed yet again to infiltrate her mind "How are you to overthrow Uther if you cannot read his loyal knights' minds before they strike? You must control their thoughts, you must make them helpless! Concentrate again sister, for we cannot afford an error!"

Morgana had the grace to look sheepish before she attempted once more. It wasn't a difficult skill to master, infiltrating minds, but the idea of harming her sister withheld the young sorceress. Morgause was a powerful priestess but she didn't have the raw power her sister was born with. The brunette princess had an untamed source of power, as wild and beautiful as herself. The blonde older sister knew this and intended to use it to her benefit when the time came. 

"Again!" Morgause commanded as her sister faltered in her control. Morgana was weary from the continuous attempts at controlling her sister's mind and thoughts. It was draining her control over her magic, which begged to be set loose. She eyed Morgause for a moment before taking a breath and casting the spell. But this time, she didn't let her discipline bind her magic. It rushed through her veins and out her eyes, unbridled and exhilarating, before it took Morgause by surprise and caught her mind mid-thought. Morgana was about to shout out in excitement and jump up in joy when her magic froze on the thought in Morgause's mind.

.. _if she knew how Merlin saved her._

Morgana could feel her sister's magic try to fight her own, but her trusted power held on. _Merlin SAVED her?_ What was Morgause thinking about? The sorceress' last memory of the servant was one of utter betrayal. He had tried to kill her! It was like a horrifying fall of cards after that as Morgana's attempt at reading her sister's thought cracked open _all_ the thoughts from Morgause's mind.

_Need to darken her soul...cannot let her sympathy for Camelot survive..._

... _Merlin's feeble attempt at saving her...forcing me to revoke the sleeping spell...Arthur's attempts at finding her..must hide..._

_Uther's fear...Ygraine's death by Nimueh...manipulate Uther using Morgana..._

_Merlin the sorcerer...kill Merlin to kill Arthur...control Morgana..._

She could see everything and it sickened Morgana. She could see Arthur fighting off the dark knights, determined to find her. She could see Uther's broken sobs when he remembered Ygraine's death. She saw Gaius trying to remove the sleeping plague from everybody. She saw Morgause placing the sleeping plague spell on her when she was unconscious. And then...

And then she saw Merlin. 

Merlin crying silently as he gave Morgause the antidote for the poison in exchange for the knights' withdrawal. Merlin as he confessed to have had the same poison. Merlin as he held Morgana protectively when she panicked from the poisoning. Merlin's defeated eyes as Morgause took Morgana away from Camelot. Merlin's eyes flashing gold.

The spell shattered with the force of a thousand blows as Morgana finally came out from Morgause's mind. Her breaths came out in heaves and her face was drenched in tears. In her periphery she could see Morgause choke in the after-effects of the spell, but for the moment Morgana didn't care. Her whole existence was at a standstill as the images she had seen in her sister's mind made her head spin.  _No no no no no..._ _  
_

"Morgana?" the hesitant voice was so different from the usually demanding tone "Sister, are you well?" Morgause tentatively came closer to the vibrating form hunched on the ground.

"You knew" the whisper was fainter than the rustle of autumn leaves but it was clear that Morgana spoke "All this while, you knew. You knew what it was doing to me, to be alone and unloved, and yet you hid it from me."

There was no reply from Morgause and Morgana finally got up to face her sister "You tricked me into believing your words" she said in a stronger voice "used me to get to Camelot and hid the efforts of my people to save me. Why Morgause? What was  **your** reason for this betrayal?"

The daughter of Vivienne drew back as if slapped and attempted to placate her wounded sibling "Morgana, you must understand," she began in a soothing voice "I am the only one who cares for you. I love you where Uther and the entirety of Camelot hates or fears you. I am doing this for your sake, sister. For you to get what is truly yours. The kingdom belongs to you, not that weak prince Arthur." The scoff at Arthur's name was vitreous and Morgana wondered how she hadn't seen any of this before.

"The kingdom?" the princess wondered incredulously "you did all of this just to get Camelot? All those promises of saving the innocent, of freeing the oppressed magic folk ...it didn't mean anything to you, did it? It was always about the kingdom - the power, the control. Uther wanted to control the magic and you want to control those without magic. What is the difference between you both?" The clouds of confusion and self-pity were slowly clearing from Morgana's mind as she realized that she too was becoming like Uther.  _What happened to me?_ she wondered in fear.

"Don't say that Morgana!" Morgause stepped forward, making her sister step back reflexively "Don't compare me with that monster! He is a murderer, sister. He will annihilate all our people if we allow him to live. Don't you understand?! He is a tyrant!"

"And you are a fool for power." Morgana observed, hands drawn to fists by her side "He hates magic and you hate the rest. Between you both, the world will go to ruins. And I will be responsible for that, won't I Morgause? Because you know that only I could defeat Uther. Only I could ascend the throne in your lieu. And I needed to hate Camelot for your plan of destroying it. You fed me hatred, morsel by painful morsel, and nourished me to become your weapon against Camelot!" The broken accusation was thrown with flashing gold eyes even as Morgause readied herself for any attack.

"I love you Morgana," the blond priestess pleaded "and I would never let harm befall you. We could rule the world with our powers and never would any other Uther threaten us. Listen to me, sister, please. Do not let weakness blind you from the mission you were born to fulfill. Camelot is your destiny and the people there will become your doom if you let them. Do not let this false sympathy destroy all that you have learnt!"

Never had Morgana felt such clarity as she did in that moment. She could see what her sister had become, the mad lust for revenge and glory blinding her sanity and wisdom. She could foresee a similar fate for herself - broken, alone and vengeful for things that couldn't be avenged. Hadn't Uther become the same way in pursuit of his revenge for his wife's death? Wouldn't she too, as her father had, fall victim to the cruelty of hatred? In that instant, Morgana reclaimed a part of her light that had made her compassionate and alive when she was younger. She felt pity for her sister and Uther, and grateful for her sanity. 

"Morgause" she began in a calm tone "please stop this madness. We have nothing to win and everything to lose in this war for power. There will be no justice delivered or wrongs righted. We are fighting hatred with hatred, and that never leads to any good. Heed my plea dear sister, let go of your revenge and live in peace."

"NO!" Morgause yelled in anger, swiping a hand in thin air "I will not rest till Camelot is taken from that merciless king! He has no claim to be a ruler, after all that he has done! Arthur must be killed and you must be crowned Queen. All those deaths of our loved ones will be avenged. The Pendragons have to be ruined and Camelot will suffer for its ignorance of magic!"

Morgana agreed that Uther had been cruel in his blind fear of magic, but she loved Camelot too much to let it fall. She could remember her friends there, albeit a few, who had helped her i her worst times. Gwen, Gaius, even Arthur with his twisted brand of protectiveness. How could she kill them all, just to seek revenge from one man? How could she, Morgana, who had seen one person's madness result in countless deaths, do the same? She couldn't. Even if it meant that she couldn't harm Uther for all his atrocities, she couldn't become the very monster she hated. And Morgause wanted to make her that monster. 

The resounding crack of glass from all the windows echoed as Morgana clenched her hands to resist murdering the one who was responsible for this. Who had almost ruined everything for her.  
"I do not want the kingdom," she bit out in a low threatening voice "but if you EVER, and I mean this with every ounce of power in me, if you ever come near Camelot seeking its destruction, I will return your soul to the hell it was born from."

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Morgause shrieked in desperation as her sister stormed away "Nobody will welcome your magic there! They will never accept you for who you are!"

Morgana stopped at the doorstep - sparing one last glance for her bitter sister. Turning back with a gritty resolve she muttered to herself - "They will not have a choice"

Taking her final decision, Morgana stepped out of Morgause's castle and decided to go back to her land. She couldn't forgive Uther for his destruction or Merlin for his deception, but she couldn't stay with Morgause when she was like them too. She may not be able to hurt Uther yet, but she could would her magic and training to save the lives of those he would hurt.

**_6 months_ ** _**later**_

 

"Merlin, take the path by the stream. I'll take the other route." Arthur tried to peer into the darkness for any sign of life, but his instincts were already losing hope.

"No Arthur, we'll look at both the areas together!" Merlin cautioned his friend, pretending to be scared for his own well-being but in reality looking out for any unknown magical enemies. 

Both men knew the futility of their search for the lost ward of the king. It had take two seasons for them to begin losing hope, but the process once begun was soon attaining completion. Merlin had lesser enthusiasm in the search due to Kilgarrah's warnings and his own guilt. The guilt he could cover up as justified fear but the warnings were unshakable, The Great Dragon was fixed in his assessment of Morgana as a curse for Camelot and Merlin had begun to agree with him after the last few actions he had seen of the lady. Arthur though, was truly heart-broken at losing his friend. Morgana was the closest thing he had to an understanding sibling. She had challenged him, shielded him and cared for him all her life. Now, when she needed Arthur to rescue her, he was failing miserably. 

"Arthur, stop!" Merlin's hushed warning brought the prince to a halt "Listen! Do you hear something?"

There was a faint rustling from the bushes, cautioning Arthur into drawing his sword and Merlin to remember some spells to save Arthur from a possible enemy. "Who goes there?" Arthur called out "Reveal yourself this instant!" The rustling paused for a quiet moment. Just when Merlin was thinking of sending a revealing spell, the bushes parted slightly to a disheveled figure coming out. 

At first glance, Arthur could make out only black. Torn black clothes, matted black hair and soot covered skin where the dress was torn. Then the figure raised her face and the prince felt his world tumbling down rapidly.

"Morgana!" he whispered in awe, scarcely believing his fortune and shocked at her state. He hurriedly jumped off his horse and rushed forward to steady the limping woman, eyes taking in her terrible form with pain. "Morgana, who did this to you?!" he asked, trying to keep his hands away from any hurt on her quaking body "Are you alright? Morgana? It's me, Arthur. Do not fear, you are safe now."

The dirt covered lady raised her light eyes to the prince's face and for the first time, Merlin saw unadulterated love for Arthur in Morgana's eyes. "Arthur" she rasped out, in a voice that cracked like a twig "Is it really you? Oh Arthur! I thought I'd never get to see you again! I thought..I thought I had lost everything!" the swallowed sob from the once proud woman made Arthur's brotherly instincts clench in fury. Whoever had done this to his friend would pay dearly, he decided, even as he hugged her gently. 

Over Arthur's shoulder, Merlin tried to keep his eyes trained on Morgana's face for any hint of manipulation or scheming, but found only tears in her eyes as she clung to her friend. The warning of Kilgarrah echoed in his mind repeatedly as she finally opened her eyes and met his own, freezing for a moment. Merlin could see a shift from relief to caution for an instant before she masked it quickly with indifference. 

"Merlin" Arthur called out, holding on to Morgana's hand "bring the horse closer. We must reach Camelot soon and get Morgana rested." The servant obliged but avoided Morgana's suspicious eyes as he offered to help her onto the horse. As the three rode back home swiftly, Merlin reminded himself how great an actress Morgana was, and resolved to stay wary of the sorceress. 

The reunion at the royal hall was one befitting legends. King Uther crumbled into Morgana's arms as he brokenly sobbed for having let her suffer for so long. The royal knights and nobles averted their eyes as a great king begged his ward of forgiveness for her ordeal. Morgana was playing the role of a perfect mother, as she hushed Uther with promises of normalcy and forgiveness, even as she tried to hold her weak form upright. Finally, Gaius suggested rest for Morgana and the hand-maids took her away. Merlin and Arthur followed them, mainly because Arthur was highly protective of Morgana at the moment and Merlin was highly suspicious of her. In her chamber, a barely constrained Gwen bowed formally and arranged for Morgana's rest with averted eyes. But the brokenly tired Morgana surprised them all when she held Gwen's hand.

"My dear friend" she whispered "won't you hold me like you always do? Do I repulse you that much with my current form?" At that Gwen met Morgana's eyes with shocked teary ones of her own and let out the sob she had been controlling. Flinging herself into her mistress' arms, the old friend thanked the heavens for returning Morgana to Camelot. The reunion of the old friends made Merlin aware of the amount of hurt it would cause when Morgana's true nature would be revealed. Because he was sure that she would choose darkness over light, just as Kilgarrah had foretold. He saw Arthur smile as the two women laughed through tears at the turn of events and wondered if the family would ever be the same.

Gaius was unusually quiet that night when they went back home. Merlin knew that he suspected Morgana too and wondered if he knew something new. 

"What is it Gaius?" he asked as he saw the old physician look thoughtful "Do you suspect something foul in today's events?" As much as he was tired, Merlin was worried about Morgana's return.

"Foul? No. Suspicious? Yes." Gaius reflected, following his nightly ritual of cleaning up his lab "Something about Morgana seemed different today."

Merlin's senses were on high alert now. "Do you think she is plotting against the kingdom again?" he came directly to the point, hoping that he had an inkling of what was going on in her devious mind.

"I don't know Merlin," Gaius conceded "but there was something in her manner that wasn't the same as when she was taken from Camelot. I wish I could use another term to describe it, but 'different' is all I can say right now."

Merlin had the urgent itch to go meet the Dragon and ask him for help, but Kilgarrah had asked to be left alone for a couple of days. Something about meditating for the future visions, he said. Tomorrow, Merlin decided, tomorrow he would go meet the dragon and get his cryptic help in decoding the new trouble of Morgana.

As he slept that night, Merlin was completely unaware of a waking sorceress setting her bed on fire with the after-effects of another terrible vision. 

 

 **Next on Twin Flames:** Morgana defends a sorcerer's family against Arthur's knights and Merlin is put in a tight spot when Morgana reveals her poisoning incident to Arthur.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana is a badass. Which can be a summary for every chapter I guess.

The breakfast with Uther was an escaped disaster. Morgana had planned to avoid questions about her 'kidnap' with her own questions about the kingdom but the king had been in an exceptionally perceptive mood today. 

_"Morgana," he warned quietly as his ward tried to divert attention to a missing horse from the royal stables "we were concerned about you. Do you not remember anything?"_

_The sorceress put on her best innocent expression and batted her eyes tremulously "I truly do not remember sire" she said with an added shiver to her voice "One moment I was awaiting Arthur's victory and your regaining consciousness and the next moment I felt my vision blur and fall into darkness. It was frightening when I woke up later and found myself bound and held by masked bandits."_

_She saw Arthur frown from the corner of her eyes and prayed that he retained his dim-wit today as well. The sharp eyes of his servant were another case altogether but Morgana ignored him effectively. When she saw the king open his mouth for another question, she held a hand to her throat and coughed violently, effectively distracting the entire table. From then on, it had only taken a few fake tears and a flimsy excuse for Morgana to be left alone. She had never been more thankful for Gwen, when her friend silently arrived to take her away to her chamber._

"Milady?" Morgana was disturbed from her reminiscence when she noticed Gwen staring at her with a concerned look on her face. "Forgive me, Gwen," the royal ward shook her head absently "I was lost in my thoughts. You were saying?"

The hand-maid smiled softly and showed her the comb, prompting Morgana to take her place in front of the mirror and allow Gwen to braid her hair. 

"Milady.." Gwen began when Morgana cut her off with a look. "Gwen, call me milady only when you are displeased with me" she informed her companion firmly "otherwise it makes me an old hag with a horrible hairstyle." Gwen giggled at that and acquiesced "Sorry, Morgana" she began again, gently parting her friend's dark hair "do you truly not remember anything about your abductors?" she asked curiously, noticing the sudden stiffness of the lady's shoulder.

"Gwen my dear," Morgana replied in a calm voice "if you were in my seat, would you wish to remember a horrific incident as this?"  Gwen instantly felt remorseful and shook her head, making Morgana smile again and pat her hand softly. They talked about the latest knight applicants and the great dunce that Arthur became when another man challenged him to jousting. It was everyday conversation, with Gwen providing the most scandalous information from the plebs and Morgana sharing her acerbic witty thoughts on the royal affairs. Things were as calm as Camelot's breeze, when they heard a commotion outside the chamber. The sorceress had learnt to be on high-alert in the last year and in a single motion freed her hair from Gwen's hands to check what the matter was. 

There were two other maids and a young girl, about 10 years old, standing a couple of feet away from her chamber. Even at first glance, Gwen and Morgana knew that they were distressed. Morgana looked at her friend significantly, who nodded and called out to the maids.

"Corliss! Elethea! What seems to be the matter?" the hand-maid could command attention when she needed and this was one time her command worked. Both maids sprang up in surprise and looked frightened to see Morgana watching them curiously. Something in the sorceress' mind picked up on their pinpointed unease and she gave them her best easing smile. They were ushered into the chamber, including the little girl who looked pale and death-stricken. 

"Elethea, do not fear us," Gwen calmed the hysterical maid "we only wish to help. What is the matter? Are you unwell? Is everybody alright at home?" At the mention of her home, the maid began to sob harder and her friend tried to hush her with incoherent whispers. Morgana swiftly got some water and offered the poor woman, who flinched at that too. 

"It is horrible news poor Elethea suffers," Corliss spoke, rubbing her friend's back gently "the woman's family - her husband and his mother - are to be executed today."

Morgana shared a shocked glance with Gwen "But why?" she asked horrified "Do they have any charges against the king or the kingdom?"

Both the maids refused to answer that and simply continued to wipe their eyes. "Magic," they heard a tiny voice and turned to see the young girl standing by the bed looking at them "It was my fault. I shouldn't have stopped the ball. It was all my fault."

"No Talaith! No no no!" her poor mother rushed to pull her only child into her arms and shielded her from Morgana, like she was terrified for her life. And Morgana understood. She understood what had happened and felt sick. She remembered her loss of control as a child. She saw the young child cling to her mother and felt furious that such a simple fault was going to cost the girl her father and grandmother. 

The sorceress closed her eyes and tried to hide her undoubtedly gold eyes from the distressed women in the room. She heard as Gwen tried to calm the broken women with empty promises of everything being alright.  _No it won't Gwen_ she thought furiously  _nothing is alright here_.

The fierce lady stood up from her place with force causing the others to glance up at her. She had trained for this, she had learnt everything in the last year for these people. Morgana decided to stop the execution, at any cost.

"As your maid and well-wisher, I must advise you against it," she heard Gwen speak and saw her looking directly at her, with utter calm that only Gwen could master.

"And as my friend?" Morgana questioned even as she gathered her cloak.

"As your friend," Gwen replied, getting up and walking towards the door "I shall go with you. Always."

This was why Morgana loved Gwen. Her oldest friend didn't need any words to know what Morgana believed in. She didn't need to be coaxed or persuaded for support, even in undoubtedly risky situations like the present. She trusted Morgana and stood by her in her battles. The royal ward smiled proudly at her friend as they rushed along with the other maids, to Elethea's home.

The situation in the small home was terrible when they reached. Morgana saw three knights - Sir Osric, Sir Edric and Sir Oldof - cautiously trying to take a frail looking man and his furious mother. She could see magic in the mother's eyes, a hint of gold seeping into the ordinary brown eyes. She had to act and she had to act now.

There were two options before Morgana - 1) talk her way through the situation or 2) use magic to control the knights. She decided to take the safer route for now.

"What, may I ask, is going on here?" the sorceress used her most regal tone, superiority reeking from every syllable. Everybody turned at once to look her way and Morgana hoped that she looked as nonchalant as she was aiming for. Beside her, she could feel Gwen's confusion for a minute before her friend caught on and got into the act.

"The lady was passing by this area and heard a terrible commotion," Gwen announced clearly, addressing the knights "She wishes to know why the great knights of Camelot are attempting to arrest harmless citizens."

"Milady," Osric bowed formally, ever the courteous gentleman "these people possess magic and are being sentenced to death today. The man was seen using sorcery to protect his daughter from a rushing ball this morning. We are to take him away right now. The guards could not...complete the task and we knights were called upon for it. We'll be done here shortly."

"Magic?" Morgana laughed scornfully, getting a subtle glare from Gwen to tone it down a bit "These people, this frail looking man and his old mother, have magic? Sir Osric, do you not think that if they truly had magic, they would be living in a home that didn't have rocks for seats and patches for clothes? Look at them! They can't even stand erect out of exhaustion and you believe they have magic?"

Morgana desperately prayed that the maid or her family didn't refute her attempts and was rewarded when the mother's sharp eyes caught on to her meaning.

"Yes, sire, we are simple folk," the old woman asserted, playing her part perfectly "We know no magic and have no skill to learn it, sire. It is all a mistake, my son and I, we are normal, poor people."

"But you admitted to having used magic earlier yourself!" Edric remarked, pointing at the father. 

"As would you Sir Edric, if you were threatened by men with spears and swords," Morgana diverted attention back to herself swiftly "The man was trying to shield any harm to his family and in his panic, he thought it fit to take the accusation on himself. It is evident that it was a case of fear overriding rationale!"

"Milady," Oldof interjected haughtily and Morgana had a good mind to thump him "the neighbour children  _saw_ the ball stop mid-air. Witnesses don't lie."

"Yes, but imagination of young children could," Gwen chipped in "Sir Oldof, isn't it possible that the children imagined the ball stop while it was only obstructed by a strong wind?"

Morgana and Gwen held their grounds as the knights politely argued their stand for long. The sorceress' fingers twitched to end it all with one swipe but she held back; the knights were simply following orders and she wouldn't harm anyone innocent.

"What is all this?" the sudden voice of Arthur made Morgana freeze for a moment before she turned to see the prince and Sir Leon standing by the door. Beside him was his trusted man-servant and her suspicious rival - Merlin.  _Do the gods hate me?_ she thought bitterly as she hoped that this new entry wouldn't ruin her attempts.

"Prince Arthur!" Osric exclaimed before sobering up "Nothing significant sire. We were simply arresting these sorcerers when Lady Morgana came in."

"Morgana?" Arthur turned to look at his friend in confusion "Why are you here? Weren't you ill this morning?"

 _Oh, now is the time he decides to be perceptive!_ Morgana groaned mentally but smiled "Arthur, what a pleasant surprise! Did you come looking for me?"

She could see Merlin's eyes narrow and almost hear the cogs turning in his brain, but kept her attention fixed on Arthur. "Yes, actually," Arthur replied, momentarily distracted by Gwen "I..I heard from a few guards that you were in some kind of trouble here and came to see for myself."

 _Somebody is in trouble and that surely is not me_ Morgana thought grimly as she saw Merlin's eyes widen fractionally at the obvious lie. She  **knew** that it was Merlin who must have told Arthur after hearing about it from some gossiping maids. 

"Well, then, now that you're here," Morgana looked briefly at the sorcerer's family before looking back at Arthur "maybe you could tell your knights to leave our people alone?"

Arthur frowned at that. "Morgana, they are  **sorcerers** ," he said slowly, like he was sure she wasn't understanding things "and you know the rule about magic in the kingdom."

"I also know about the code of a Knight," Morgana shot back calmly "and it declares that you cannot or rather, should not inflict injustice or let an innocent suffer."

"Do they sound innocent to you?" Arthur exclaimed surprised "They have magic. Today they use it to control inanimate objects. Tomorrow it would be the people. Or worse, the royalty. They pose a threat to the king and by extension, the kingdom."

"And we know well that the king is not easily frightened by a child's play or a slow moving ball, is he?" the royal ward countered.

"It was magic sire," Oldof, 'the oaf' as Morgana decided to call him, said "We have witnesses of the occurrence. He is a traitor to the kingdom's security! And the criminal has admitted it himself."

"Criminal?!" Morgana exclaimed sharply "Tell me Sir Oldof, do you address every helpless and tormented father a 'criminal' for saving his child? If you do, I have to admit that you are every bit a soldier and not the least a compassionate man." Turning to address the rest of the knights she continued "You all, the pride and glory of Camelot, are born of noble hearts and bred of fearless valour. And yet, yet today a weaponless man with no more than a courageous heart has bested your glory. For he stands higher than you, great knights, as a father willing to sacrifice his life without a thought, for his family. He braves your wrath, Prince Arthur, as well as of the King, for he is the only protector of his daughter. His family, as is the kingdom to the King. Do you not see the selflessness of this commoner O special knights? Does your Code not tell you to respect bravery as you would command for your own? Then why, why are you robbing this family of their sole bread-winner? Why are you sending a father to death's arms for shielding his young girl's life? Is it a crime? To save your family, is that a crime in your eyes?"

Beside her, Gwen held her head higher with pride at her friend's words. But Morgana didn't notice it as all the emotions she had subdued till date erupted at the sight of the young girl clinging to her father's side in fear. "Years ago, I too was a girl as she," the sorceress continued, swallowing her tears of anger "a young child whose father had been taken away for the follies and fury of men. He was a great warrior, a Knight like you all, but his bravery and loyalty cannot have been more than that of this father standing in front of me. Today, we remember my father's name. But his, this man before us? We would see him dead for something we do not know for sure and live the other day, but his daughter will die a small death every day. Nobody will remember his name but the young girl will remember ours as his murderers. Is that what we strive to be? Murderers in the robes of protectors and caregivers of this kingdom?"

The impassioned princess looked at a stunned Arthur dead in the eye "Camelot is our family, sire, not just our kingdom. When an innocent of your family is hurt, you don't kill them. You save them. As a future king, you are like a father to all your people. Today, it is up to you - will you let your family die just because you think they are different? Or will you be a true Knight and protect those who need you?"

The silence extending in the small house was heavier that a thousand trumpets. Nobody moved, nobody breathed. Sir Leon, who had long known Morgana's passion-filled rants huffed out a little breath and hid a smile. Gwen could have been preening and flying if she wasn't biting her lip hard to stop laughing. The initial three knights looked gobsmacked with dung and Merlin might just have swallowed a toad because he was turning red and purple. But the most stunned were two people : the sorcerer's mother and Arthur. The old lady reacted first, walking up to Morgana slowly on limping legs. She stopped in front of the slightly out-of-breath sorceress and clasped her dainty hands in her own frail ones.

"My Lady," she said in a quivering soft voice "I have lived in this place since before the king was born. I have seen times of those who loved magic, hated magic and those who hid it. I have borne children and seen their deaths in battles between kings and sorcerers who cared for no more than themselves. But only once, only once before have I seen someone speak this way for us commoners. He was the kindest, bravest and most loved knight of Camelot. His name was Sir Gorlois. And I can tell you, he would be proud of his daughter today. Camelot is proud of its daughter today."

Morgana couldn't control her tears anymore and kissed the old lady's hands gratefully. Gwen wiped her stray tears and squeezed her best friend's hand discreetly. The commoners in the house whispered excitedly among themselves, stealing impressed glances at the royal lady. But Arthur was still frowning. Merlin looked between Arthur and Morgana anxiously, neither of whom were backing down from a long stare. He had no idea how to react himself, but his suspicions regarding Morgana were higher than ever now.

"Alright," Arthur sighed and turned to the three knights "since there is no strong evidence of the man or his family's involvement in magic..we do not have to take him anywhere. Let them go."

The cheer that broke out in the house was no less than a victory celebration. Morgana let out a tense breath before she was enveloped in hugs by Gwen, Elethea and women she didn't know of. The small group was thanking her profusely and the sorceress felt joy she hadn't known in a long time. Before she could say anything in return though, Arthur was guiding her out of the house, quelling her protests with a look. She would have been most miffed if Sir Leon hadn't whispered in her ear as he passed by "Brutal but beautiful. Good job my lady." The small smile on her face till they reached the castle was shared by Gwen too. They had just beaten the knights of Camelot and without raising a single sword.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm obnoxious? I'M OBNOXIOUS? Oh well, isn't this great!" Arthur paced again in his room furiously "YOU just insulted the entire royalty and especially the knights. IN FRONT OF THE PUBLIC. And I"M OBNOXIOUS?!"

"And loud. You forget loud." Morgana reminded casually, biting into another piece of the apple as she sat demurely on Arthur's bed. The prince sent her a look that would kill trolls but she simply batted her lashes.

"What has gotten into you Morgana?!" he threw up his hands and banged his fists on the table nearby "You come back  _after a year_ of God-knows-what torture, refuse to talk about it with either me or father and then go around saving sorcerers?! Honestly, if you hadn't brought up the Code and you hadn't been my friend, you would have been arrested along with that man!"

"Well, that's a shame," Morgana shrugged and raised an eyebrow "because I really thought that you acted like the perfect king you are hoped to become in the future. I haven't admired you more on a battle-field or a jousting than I did today."

"Morgana.." Arthur sighed and deflated visibly before walking across and sitting beside her "If Father knew about this, he would have you punished. And probably me too. All you did today, was risk your head. I am concerned about you. You know how long we searched to bring you to safety, and I wouldn't like to see that go down this way."

Morgana tensed at the assumption that Uther would harm her for saving someone but relaxed when she saw Arthur's concern.  _My brother_ her mind reminded her of the secret he didn't know of. And yet he treated her as a sister. 

"Arthur, sometimes you have to take a risk..."

"..and damn the consequences, I know, you've told me before" Arthur completed her long-known motto and cracked a smile at her impish grin. "Doesn't mean I forgive you for calling me a father to a man twice my age." he teased and Morgana giggled before making a mock contrite expression. It was just like their childhood. Arthur and his crazy best friend Morgana. 

"Well, then," Merlin cleared his throat at the smiles going around "Arthur, don't you have to go for the knights training? I believe Sir Leon will be awaiting you."

"Oh yes," Arthur remembered and stood up with a last smile to Morgana and a goofy grin to Gwen "Get my armour ready Merlin."

They were about to leave when Morgana called out. "Arthur wait!" she stopped him "There is something I have to confess to you."

Merlin frowned at that and saw Arthur look concerned. 

"It is about the kidnapping," Morgana continued and spared a fleeting glance at a visibly paling Merlin "You trusted me so much today, it is only fair that I trust you in return. I..I think I might remember how I was taken after all." The hesitant tone to the sentence was contrary to the confident gleam in her eyes as Morgana noticed Merlin's eyes widen momentarily.

"Who was it? How did it happen?" Arthur was focused completely and Gwen came forward from behind too.

"I was..I believe I was poisoned." Morgana whispered, refusing to look at their faces.

"Who? Give me the name, Morgana." Arthur's voice hardened at the thought of the act.

"Merlin" the name was a mere whisper but Merlin heard it as though it was a declaration of his death. Which it very well might have been, because he could predict Arthur killing him after this. No matter the reasons he did this for, the Pendragon prince would never forgive him for it.

"Mer..Merlin? Surely you must be joking!"Arthur scoffed half-heartedly.

"Morgana, are you saying that Merlin poisoned you?!" Gwen confirmed from behind, horrified at the thought.

The split second silence before she answered, Merlin was already lamenting his destiny. No more Camelot, no more Albion, no more magic, no..

"No" the answer made the man-servant snap his head up in shock, only to see Morgana still refusing to meet anybody's eyes.

"No, he didn't poison me," Morgana continued "but it was the drink he gave me that held the poison. Merlin picked up a flask of water meant for you before he and I prepared to defend ourselves from the attack. We didn't know who left the flask there or why, but we knew that it was yours, because it was the regular one you use after your jousting tournaments. Merlin saw me feeling thirsty and offered me the water. There was not much left, so he couldn't drink any of it after me. After that..after that somebody came in and whisked me away before anybody could do anything. It was someone from the castle Arthur, someone we trust. There was no other way that flask could have reached the royal court."

If ever anybody told him that Morgana was a bad actor, Merlin would simply come back to this moment. He couldn't understand why or how she did it, but everything she said sounded true without a hint of falsehood. His heartbeat that had almost stopped a minute ago, was now beating at double-speed. She had saved him! She could have easily sent him to the gallows and danced on his grave, but she had actually covered up for him.  _Was the world going mad?_

"Merlin, do you know who left the flask there?" Arthur turned to him and Merlin was left searching for a possible answer.

"N-No sire. As lady Morgana said, we found it on the table meant for you." he stammered out, hoping he didn't sound shocked himself. The wink Morgana sent him went unnoticed by Gwen and Arthur but Merlin narrowed his eyes at her.

"Well, this is unacceptable! We have to inform the king of this immediately!" Arthur decided and was about to set out when Morgana held his arm.

"No Arthur, you mustn't," she assured, waving off his protests "Sire has already had a tough period of time with all that has happened. If he knew this, many people would be blamed, most of who would be innocent. Let us handle this on our own. We are capable of finding one traitor amidst us without the king's interference, right? Please Arthur, do not make this any larger than it should be?"

Arthur was about to refuse but Gwen cut in "I agree with Morgana," she said, surprising him "if the traitor finds out that we are looking for him, he will be alert. This way, we can find him without raising suspicion. Now that he has failed once, he is bound to make another attempt. We will catch him then. But you have to be careful, Arthur. What happened with Morgana, if that happened to you.."

"I'll be safe Guinevere" he assured the beautiful woman with a small smile, prompting a small eye-roll from Morgana "but you are right. For now, let this be between us four. We will be on the alert for any unusual activity in the kingdom. And now, I am late for the training. Stay safe, ladies. Come one Merlin, let us go!"

Arthur left without waiting for Merlin and Gwen left too, remembering an errand she had forgotten in the day's excitement. And then Morgana was alone with Merlin.

"Don't you have to tag along with your master somewhere?" the sorceress asked casually, as she turned and went to find a book from the nearby shelf. 

"Why did you do it Morgana? I know it wasn't for me." Merlin cut to the point immediately, eyes narrowed and following each move of the lady.

"Straight to the heart then? How unusual for you Merlin," Morgana laughed sarcastically "don't you usually lie and pretend before you reveal your true intentions?"

"I am not joking Morgana," the warlock declared in a hard voice "if this is some ploy of yours to trap Arthur or the kingdom again, I will not let you succeed. I won't let you hurt Arthur."

"It is Lady Morgana to you, and what makes you think I want to hurt him?" Morgana turned around with a pointed look "As far as I know, I haven't done anything to betray Arthur's well-being till date. Not that I can say the same about you regarding the royal family. That was a nice touch by the way, poison in water. Very clever. But I never threatened Arthur for your extreme step to be imagined. Sure, Uther I cannot promise to have been loyal to always, but Arthur I have never harmed. I wouldn't  _dream_ of snatching your precious one-sided love from you now, would I?" 

"Arthur is my friend!" Merlin stepped forward in anger.

"And he is my family!" Morgana shot back, mimicking him by stepping closer in fury "I have known him longer than you have. I have cared for him, about him and his well-being for  _years_. And you, his new-found  **friend** , decided that I was his enemy! Whatever made you think so? What had I done to him that you did this to me?"

"You hate Camelot" Merlin hissed, stepping closer, almost touching her "you would do anything to see it destroyed and take over its power."

"Camelot is my home!" Morgana spat. inching the space between them and standing flush to the fuming warlock "I wanted to protect it! To protect it from a mad ruler who couldn't see beyond his wife's death. He didn't see the women he was widowing, the children who are orphans because of his blindness and men ruined of happiness because he couldn't understand the laws of magic. The king didn't deserve to sit on the throne and command the loyalty of people he was massacring. He still doesn't. All I wanted, was to protect my kind from his madness. I still do!"

"And you would stop at nothing to reach that, would you?" Merlin sneered down with golden eyes boring into similar ones "No lives of royalty, no blood of your own. I know you Morgana, I have seen what you can do. And I won't let you betray Arthur's trust."

"The way you betray his?" Morgana questioned furiously "Tell me Merlin, how would Arthur react when he finds out that his most trusted man-servant, his friend Merlin, is a sorcerer. And not just a sorcerer, the sorcerer who is **immortal**. Tell me Merlin, how would he react if he came to know that you are none other than the feared  **Emrys**?"

Merlin faltered at that. His knees buckled at the shock and he pushed into Morgana's frame, her reflexively swift hands the only thing steadying him. 

"You know" he breathed in a broken whisper. Morgana looked shocked that she had revealed it but steadied herself and nodded.

"You aren't the only one who saw the crystal Merlin" she whispered back tautly "Morgause saw your face in it before it was destroyed."

The two sorcerers born of magic stood against each other in silence, eyes challenging the other in truth and defiance. Neither realized or cared that their bodies were completely touching and if anybody walked in, it would look as though they were lovers rather than enemies. Morgana's eyes dropped to Merlin's lips momentarily before shooting back to his eyes as did Merlin's. 

After endless moments which might have been in reality just a few seconds, Merlin stepped back. 

"So now you know who I am and I know who you are" he said in a steel tone "That's fine. I will not let this affect my destiny or mission. I will not stop noticing you Morgana. Whatever you do, wherever you go, I will be right behind you."

"Don't make promises you cannot keep, Emrys" Morgana quipped back "And don't judge people of the present based on imagined futures." For a second Merlin thought that he saw a strange emotion pass through Morgana's eyes before it came back to scorn and stubbornness. The lady mock-bowed before sweeping past the warlock back to her room. Before Merlin could think about what she had just said, he heard Arthur's yell for his armour and rushed out. He could try to figure out Morgana later.

 **Next on Twin Flames:**  Gaius and Morgana have a chat, Gwen is punished by Uther for an unintentional mistake and Merlin finds himself doubting Kilgarrah. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! So much has happened since the last chapter! Do you think Merlin is a douche? I think he is a redeemable douche and that Morgana will drag him through hell before she completely forgives him. I love, LOVE Gwen and Morgana's friendship and HATED the way it was skewered after Season 2. I also think that Arthur would be a big softie when Morgana bosses around him with her flashing eyes and demanding voice. Oh these cuties! Uther is going to be a big pain in our rears though and I am still working on his story arc.   
> I hope you guys didn't find the knight vs Morgana confrontation OTT. Even if you did, meh, I loved it! I LOVE me some strong Morgana! Well, that's all for now. Till next time, have fun and loads of adventures!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a hot new guy in town and he's a charmer.   
> Name sounds like Gwen's and he makes the girls grow warmer.  
> A young warlock thinks he can make destiny bow,  
> But a grievous wound of the Lady he will cure how?

It was her birthday today and Morgana could say with conviction that she wanted nothing to so with it. So she lay in bed, burrowed in her silk sheets and cocooned between her pillows. No, she just wanted to sleep today.

"If you were a puppy, then this would be the exact way to do it," Gwen called from somewhere above the bed, but Morgana dug in deeper "or even a cat. But royal wards do not celebrate their birthdays this way. In bed all day and in the midst of fluffy pillows."

"I hate balls and celebrations," Morgana's muffled voice came from underneath her pillow blanket "I hate all those morons drooling spit over my hand in attempts to kiss it. I hate having to dance with every idiot in the kingdom. And I definitely hate the useless trinkets Uther showers as gifts." A head peeked out from the pillows with hopeful eyes "Can't you just smuggle me food here and tell everyone I am ill? Or turn me invisible?"

Gwen rolled her eyes and chuckled at the petulant birthday girl's drama "If you do not go today, you will not get to wear my gift. And you liked the gift, did you not?"

"You can't use my weakness for your beautiful designs to tempt me!" Morgana yelled dramatically, but it sounded like a puppy's cry from beneath all those pillows and sheets.

"Very well then," Gwen sighed theatrically "I'll just have to not give you my second present for the day. Which I would have given to you in the celebration."

There was a rustle on the bed and Morgana came out of her soft fortress scowling, hair sticking out in all directions.

"You are a mean, MEAN friend and I hate you," the Lady pointed accusingly at her friend "You KNOW I love your gifts and you are using that fact against me. I hate you."

"I know," Gwen nodded sagely with a smile "and I love you too. Now let us get you ready my lady, or Uther shall serve my head for the gala."

"It would be a pretty head to eat," Morgana sniffed and sat down with a huff in front of the mirror, letting Gwen pull at her hair for another long hour.

Like every other year, the king had announced a grand event in honour of his ward's birthday. When she was just a girl, Morgana loved attending them; the music, the food and all those people swarming around her, clamouring for attention. As she grew into a lady, she started to get wary of them. Now, she truly despised every moment of it. She would have loved to go out into the woods and get into some exciting adventures with her friends. Or even have a late-night small celebration in her chamber, with her closest friends alone. But no, Uther wanted her to paste on a smile and celebrate her day with people she either didn't know or didn't like.

"And now for the dress." Gwen announced as soon as she set Morgana's hair. The taller woman's eyes sparkled a bit at that and she relaxed as Gwen went to get her dress out. It was a special one made just for her; a gift from Gwen. Her best friend had designed it herself and Morgana had fallen in love with it at first glance.

She slipped into the gown and gasped a little when she saw her reflection. It was better than it had been at first glance.

"You look like a Queen." Gwen whispered in awe and squeezed her friend's shoulder.

"Well yes, except for those scars," Morgana observed, looking at the ugly bruise marring her collarbone and the scars sprinkled over her upper arms "Do you think Arthur's look uglier than mine?"

Her hand-maid paused for a moment, keeping her eyes trained on Morgana's in the mirror "You both wear them well my lady," she said softly "and they boost your pride more than your finery would. The wounds of valour are glorious, never ugly."

"I sure know that they look better than Uther's wounded ego," Morgana rolled her eyes, smiling at Gwen's disapproving frown "oh lighten up Gwen, it isn't every day that King Uther revokes his decision and accepts his mistake."

The 'mistake' they were discussing was an unfair banishment of a valiant fighter who had saved Arthur's life in the tournament. He had fought off and killed two imposters who had tried to kill the prince as some sort of revenge for an old brawl. Uther, like he always did, mistook his bravery for impertinence and banished him from Camelot. It was only when Gwaine came back to help Camelot against a sudden war that Uther had been forced to retake his sentence. _Though that may never have happened if Morgana hadn't tweaked Uther's mind a bit. See Merlin? Magic CAN save people!_  

"Gwaine would be extremely happy to see you today I believe," Morgana quipped, smiling slyly at her friend's wry expression "Last time I saw him, he seemed quite enamoured by you, 'Lady Guinevere'" The tease of Gwaine's flirtatious endearment for Gwen did not escape the maid's notice and she scoffed.

"He is charming but not my type," she said nonchalantly "and I have already informed him so. Judging by his reaction, he wasn't all very heart-broken. His expression on seeing your sword-skills at the last battle though, that was interesting enough."

The last few weeks had been extremely interesting at Camelot and the sorceress for one, could use a little less adventures for a while. Vengeful thugs, sudden attack by a lunatic King Cenred and then her sister's insane attempts at waking a dead army against the kingdom. Morgana remembered with particular distaste the attack, where she had been forced to break her sister's magical staff with additional help from a sorcerer in denial - the imbecile man-servant Merlin. They had inadvertently stopped the attack but pretended not to acknowledge each other's involvement in it, even when Morgana took the entire credit and praise from Uther.  _Oh the look of petulant rage on Merlin's face when she was declared the 'saviour'._

"Me? Oh that would be interesting indeed," Morgana replied with a hint of a mischievous gleam in her eyes "he IS handsome and knows his way with his  **sword** , you know?" She laughed out when Gwen caught on to her double-entendre and blushed furiously.

The event was held in typical Uther style - extravagant, superficial and snobbish. Only the nobles, knights, royal staff and the royal families from other lands were allowed into the castle. Morgana looked around at the obviously overdone amount of food and wine and wondered how many commoners could have gotten their dinner from this instead. She didn't express her sentiments though, instead behaving exactly as she was expected. She bowed when they bowed, she laughed when they laughed and she spoke when they spoke. 

"Am I the only one or is everyone suffocating to death under this boredom?" she whispered to Arthur for the umpteenth time, as they sat beside each other during the feast. The prince shot her a look meaning 'don't speak or breathe or chew any louder or I will kill you' before he was trapped into another inane conversation with a visiting king. Morgana scowled a little as she sought out Gwen, finding her animatedly chatting with Merlin.  _Urgh!_ she thought to herself  _Why is Gwen smiling at that gangly skeleton? Why is she breathing the same air as him? Why is the Earth the same they are sharing? Poor Gwen, the miseries she suffers due to kindness._ _  
_

Her eyes moved to the left and found a pair of smiling brown eyes staring at her. "Gwaine!" she smiled in glee and received another look from Arthur to realize that she had whispered the name. She ignored him and looked back at Gwaine, gesturing towards Arthur and swirling a finger around her temple discreetly. The man holding her attention seemed to get her comment and chuckled, responding with a a finger gesturing the crowd and then faking a gag. Morgana rolled her eyes in agreement before gesturing towards Gwen and Merlin and giving Gwaine a 'sorry' expression. Gwaine raised an eyebrow and looked at Arthur pointedly, before returning the same expression to the birthday girl. Morgana stifled a laugh only to catch Uther's eye that was looking at her with confusion. Hoping to divert his attention from noticing Gwaine's unwanted presence, she smiled and engaged the king in a seemingly satisfying conversation. Morgana could not have been more relieved when a certain visiting Queen, Queen Annis her name was, suggested that the formal dance begin for the youngsters.

She caught Merlin's pointed stare when she stood up and danced with Arthur, as was expected of her in the beginning dance. The sorcerer looked thoughtful and guarded, which Morgana thought made him look more constipated than usual. She sent a small fake smile his way and continued her dance, ignoring the raised eyebrows she got from him in response. Arthur was his usual self, stepping on her toes and holding her loose, and Morgana was thoroughly tempted to take the lead herself. Luckily for her, the next dance was announced and the prince switched partners, asking a princess who looked uncannily like Gwen for the dance. 

"May I have this dance?" she heard someone asking behind her and turned to see a smartly dressed Gwaine standing with an extended hand. She could almost hear Uther popping a vein at this impudence, but remaining silent to avoid embarrassment in front of the guests. That made her feel even better when she smiled coyly at the handsome swordsman.

"I thought you'd never ask," Morgana replied and began dancing with the commoner, knowing very well that they would get serious repercussions later but not caring enough "If I have to dance with any of the fools who brought me presents of brooches and rings, I might be tempted to start a war here. Which reminds me, how did you get inside? Didn't the guards stop you?"

Gwaine smiled as he twirled her around expertly "Let's just say that my charm extends beyond the ladies," he winked and Morgana snorted at the innuendo "and moreover, I believe I had special invitation from the birthday lady. That might have worked in my favour."

Morgana nodded with a haughty smile "Of course, I  _am_ the Lady of this court," she replied with a teasing smirk that Gwaine mock bowed to.

"And a superior warrior than all men of the court too I am sure," he praised and got a smile for the right compliment. 

Gwaine had been floored by Morgana's fearless fighting during the attack of Cenred. He had blatantly told her so when she shrugged off her wounds and remained fighting. She had won his respect when she had defended him against Uther's banishment sentence, by saying that he had nobility of the heart and his blood didn't matter. Morgana, on the other hand, had been impressed by the fighter's valour, confidence and strength of character during both the tournament and the attack. They had become snarky friends when Gwaine mocked Arthur for his high and mighty ways and flirted openly with the ladies in the court. That had been one of the reasons she had invited him to this event. If she had to go through the torture, better to make some mischief and then get it, right?

"Merlin looks like he would kill me," Gwaine informed through barely moving lips "and Arthur looks like he would kill you. Is there a particular reason for our imminent deaths?"

Morgana caught Merlin staring and the latter faltered before returning a stoic yet barely polite look. "I think you have it the other way around," Morgana confided with a grim smile "You see, Arthur is traditionally jealous of anyone who wields a sword as well as he does. And Merlin might be afraid of me usurping his chance at true love. Of Arthur's." the sorceress finished with a solemn nod.

Gwaine looked horrified for a moment before stealing a swift glance of Merlin, who still looked constipated "You mean..Merlin? Likes the prince? **That way?** " he confirmed incredulously, ignoring Arthur's murderous glares.

"Well, Merlin always did have a feminine charm to him and you know how Arthur's ways work with the ladies," Morgana shrugged, laughing like a maniac in her head "it seems his dear man-servant wants to extend his services..beyond the required."

Morgana saw Merlin's eye-brows rise sharply and eyes narrow furiously.  _Strange_ she thought  _it almost looks like...oh that little fiend! He's using magic to eavesdrop on me!_ She was saved from a violent reaction when Gwaine choked on a chuckle. "Well, the royal court  **does** have entertainment after all," he declared and Morgana grinned slyly "Though I do feel sad for that one."

Morgana nodded and said "Poor Arthur" the same time Gwaine said "Poor Merlin". They paused and stifled another bout of laughter, even as they saw Arthur come over and ask Morgana to come back to the head table politely (through his gritted teeth). She acquiesced and went back, thanking Gwaine for making her evening more bearable. The gift ceremony began then and Morgana was pleasantly surprised with Arthur's studded dagger. She would have expected another boring trinket from her dim-witted friend but she was impressed that he thought her more than just a pretty lady. She saw Merlin's eyes soften for a minute when she praised the dagger as the most thoughtful gift of the evening. And then she got the mirror.

A magical mirror from Morgause, with a hidden message to meet in the forest. Morgana was ecstatic that her sister had come to wish her on her birthday but worried that this might be another attempt at plotting against Camelot. She looked around to see if Merlin was anywhere near and on not finding him, decided to risk one meeting with her sister after all. Finding that the event was nearing its end anyway, she excused herself from the gathering and set out to meet Morgause.

She had just left the main hall when she ran into Gaius. The old physician bowed politely and wished her for her birthday, but Morgana didn't relent to her old ease of comfort with him. She tried to walk away when he stopped her with a request.

"Morgana," Gaius called out, making her stop "I hope you know where your intents lead you. I would be truly hurt to see my favourite lady lost in the dark, in such good times of Camelot."

Morgana was no fool when it came to riddles now. She understood the message hidden in the harmless sounding statement. Turning around, she walked with her head held high towards her old physician and guide "Do not worry Gaius," she informed him formally "I have clarity of direction and purpose like never before. It seems that I simply need to trust my instincts and listen to my heart. I would have asked for your help before, but I have learnt to depend on my own wisdom nowadays. If I get lost, I would know how to find my way to my destinations."

Gaius' experienced eyes widened for a fraction before he sighed and bowed one last time "Then I can only wish you safety and well-being my lady." The royal physician watched as the sorceress nodded and walked away in a hurry. He sighed again before looking at another side, where a shadow moved behind Morgana.

"Morgana!" the sorceress hid a groan at the familiar voice calling out and footsteps coming closer "Are you alright? You left the hall abruptly. Is there something wrong my lady?" Gwen looked every bit concerned as she always did and Morgana wished she wasn't this observant for once. She tried to dissuade her friend from following her by making excuses of needing fresh air, but saw that Gwen was stubborn about not leaving Morgana alone so late. Finally the Lady agreed, deciding that Gwen could come along till the gates and she would escape from there with some other excuses. The two friends rushed down the castle, Gwen holding in any questions she had about this sudden adventure.

There was no way Morgana could have known it before-hand. She had no time to prepare for the shock or shield herself. One minute she was talking to Gwen about Arthur's thoughtful gift and the other moment she found herself facing a sudden bout of fire. The abrupt flames from the torch by the wall, threw her off balance and Morgana felt her legs give out. She couldn't do anything as she fell down the spiraling stairs and Gwen screamed in horror, hand outstretched in vain. The last thought in the sorceress' mind before she hit the ground was a strange one - _She never got Gwen's second gift._ _  
_

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been 48 hours. Two days of absolute grief and shock in Camelot. Wherever Merlin went, he heard the same thing discussed -  _Poor Morgana. Such a tragedy, and that too on her birthday._

If somebody asked him the worst way to die, he would confidently say guilt. It was killing him slowly and painfully.  _Just the way Morgana is dying_ his brain supplied unhelpfully. 

But that was not the reason for his guilt. Well, not the  **only** reason. His other reason was even worse than Morgana's. It was the death of an innocent.

The execution of Gwen.

It was to happen tomorrow, at the break of dawn. Uther had become inconsolable at Morgana's condition after the fall. When they had found out that Gwen was the only one with Morgana at the time of the incident, the king had gone ballistic. He heard no pleas of mercy from anyone, not Arthur's, not Gaius' and definitely not Gwen's. The shattered friend of Morgana hadn't even argued at the judgement, because she too believed that she was responsible. 

_"I LET HER FALL!" she yelled in between sobs as Arthur and Merlin tried to plead her to escape from Camelot "I forced her to take me with her, distracted her with my inane talks and did nothing as she fell to her death! I killed Morgana!"_

_"No you didn't!" Merlin tried arguing, feeling pathetic at the turn of events "It was an accident Gwen! You would **never** hurt Morgana, everybody knows that. This has no fault of yours!"_

_"Merlin is right Guinevere," Arthur said with pleading eyes "Morgana trusted you more than she did anyone and you did her. You would do anything for her, as you have proven several times. It was an accident. But Father is in grief and unshakable. You have to go away before he punishes you for no crime!"_

Merlin watched horrified as Gwen remained absolute in her terms and submitted to Uther's decision. He could see that Morgana's condition had killed her friend's kind heart by half already and the image of being helpless to save her was killing Gwen further. Merlin couldn't curse himself enough for the situation.

Because it had been his fault. He was responsible for Morgana's condition.

He still remembered watching her stare at Arthur's dagger longingly during the celebration. The memory from the Crystal Cave, where he had seen a glimpse of Morgana killing Uther, refused to leave his mind after that. The warnings from Kilgarrah about her thirst for revenge and her being his doom hadn't helped. And when he saw her sneak out of the hall, dagger in hand, he had decided to stop her. It was just meant to be a simple distraction and a minor injury to stop Morgana from reaching Uther's chamber. But then his magic had gotten out of control and Morgana had jerked back more than he expected. The little fire stunt had scared her so much that she lost footing and fell horrifyingly through the long stairs. Merlin had no time to recover from his shock and save her, before he heard the sickening crack of her body hitting the stone floor. The sound of her skull cracking was something Merlin heard constantly in nightmares.

He had confided in Gaius who had looked slapped at it. When he recovered from the shock, the old mentor gave Merlin a trembling hug and kept apologizing. Merlin had felt tears fall in torrents as he had realized that Gaius knew his heart's guilt. The physician understood how broken the sorcerer felt at having hurt someone fatally.

Especially because Merlin had been wrong. He had been absolutely wrong.

He had found out soon after the accident that Morgana was intending to go to the forest and not Uther's chamber. He had found the magical mirror and met Morgause in Morgana's place. The fury in Morgause's voice as she screamed at him for being a fool and ruing that Morgana had chosen to defend "this doom-filled kingdom from me" had shaken Merlin to his core.  _Morgana had left Morgause to defend Camelot. Morgana had chosen the kingdom over her sister. Morgana was the friend. And Merlin had become her enemy._

He felt his insides shake at the gravity of his mistake, as he stood outside Morgana's chamber. Gaius had given her a last 12 hours before her injuries would take away her life. Merlin understood the unspoken message : she would die if they continued with normal medication alone. She had to be saved through magic. The sorcerer steeled himself and pushed open the door, creeping inside the silence.

Uther had been sedated to keep him from committing suicide, or worse, genocide in his madness. Arthur was currently heart-brokenly loitering by the prison, lamenting his love's fate. And Gaius had left Merlin to handle the magic alone. So he was alone, in the solemn chamber, with just a fragile body keeping him company.

When he came closer and got a good look at Morgana, Merlin felt his breath knocked out. She looked worse than hell and colder than a corpse. Her head was bandaged in cloth which hadn't stopped the bleeding internally. Her neck was held together by metal, scars and stitches showing clearly where bones had pierced through the skin. Despite the sheet covering her torso, Merlin knew that her shoulder had popped out, spine had splintered in the middle and her pelvis bone had pierced through her hip. She was not a body of bruises, but a bruise in herself. Gaius had told Merlin that she had landed on her back and so her face had escaped deformation, but the sorcerer knew that that would have been better than the traumatic injuries she had sustained. The physician had shared his suspicion of her losing her womb even if she retained her life.

Morgana, the woman who loved children, would not have any of her own. Because Merlin had made one stupid mistake.

"I'm sorry," he whispered brokenly as he caught her frail wrist, sending strong magic through her veins "I am so sorry Morgana. I was a fool. A moron and a mad one at that. I had no right to judge you. No right to harm you. Why didn't I simply confront you before? Why didn't I just ask you about your intentions?!" Merlin felt his body complain at the force of magic coursing through him, but held on.

"I had this blind belief. This prejudice that was so strong, that I didn't bother to think otherwise." the sorcerer continued whispering, rubbing softly at the dying sorceress' pulse point "Ever since I came, I had this notion of having a great destiny. A belief that I was destined to help Arthur achieve this dream, this great dream of a peaceful kingdom. One where magic would live in peace with the others. I heard such great stories about it; this land where a just ruler would protect all his people. So many hints and people told me to work towards that and only that. Told me to save Arthur, at any cost. And I did, Morgana. I saved him every time."

He felt the overwhelming tears prick in his eyes but kept going. He needed to confess; needed to tell her why he did it.

"They told me that I was special. A great warlock, who would guide the destined king Arthur in creating this peaceful land. But they also told me about another destiny." And here Merlin had to take a deep breath. He felt fear unlike never before as he faced an unconscious Morgana and held her wrist tighter. "They told me," he whispered in defeat "that you were the biggest rival to Arthur. That you were my biggest enemy. 'The darkness to my light, the hatred to my love'. They warned me to stop you before you stopped Arthur from his destiny. Showed me the great horrors you would do if left free."

He stopped speaking for a minute, simply staring at a nearby wall. How important he had felt, when Kilgarrah had told him about his powers to stop evil! A warlock, the most powerful warlock. The last Dragonlord. How arrogant did that sound now?

"And I believed it all." he confessed, continuing to look away from Morgana, like she would wake up and hate him more "I believed every word of it. Every vision I saw. Every step you took, I saw an evil in it. At first, when you came to me with your confession of magic, I thought I could tell you about me too. You looked at me with such trust, and I wanted to help you. I really did. But then I remembered every prophecy, every warning and I stopped. I let you believe that you were imagining things. Let you wallow in fear of your magic. I thought the Druids would help you, but they couldn't. Not the way I could have, if I had not betrayed your trust."

He didn't tell her about Gaius or Kilgarrah. He couldn't put the blame on them, not when  **he** was the one who had betrayed Morgana all this while. She had trusted  **him** , not them. And he hadn't listened to her. He had listened to everyone except her.

He sent more magic of his into her body, praying that it fixed all the horrors he had let her suffer till today. "And then I saw you turning against Uther," he continued solemnly "I saw you try to kill him at your father's grave. Saw your eyes fill with hatred whenever he committed a mistake. Saw your heart choose violence when your words didn't win against his prejudice. And I panicked. When Morgause came to Camelot with her knights, I knew what she had done to you. I knew about the sleeping plague spell and thought that you did too. I saw her trying to kill Arthur, trying to snatch Camelot from the king. And I knew the only way she would stop. You, Morgana. You were her only weakness; her sister, for who she would cease her madness. And I took the chance. I listened to the prophecies and took the chance of stopping her through you. That poison...I swear on my mother Morgana, I would never have done it if I had any other way. I didn't want to harm you, not when you trusted me. But I thought I had to and I did. I did it and Morgause took the bait. When I saw her take you away..Gods, Morgana, I thought I had done the worst thing of my life. For one year, one year I searched for you with Arthur. I didn't trust your intentions, and was still wary of your allegiance, but I searched. And you found us. You came back and I feared that you hadn't changed your hatred for Camelot."

Merlin was lost in his confession and didn't bother stopping his magic, which was now radiating a glow in Morgana's body. "I tried to stop you again," he said, remembering their fights and arguments "I was so sure that you were wrong. That you had this darkness in your heart that would ruin Camelot and Arthur's destiny. It didn't matter if you were proving me wrong at every step. Didn't matter that you were fighting  **for**  Arthur and not against him. I trusted our destinies. Trusted the belief that you would turn and when you did, you would bring ruin like no other. And you didn't try to give me any explanations. Why would you, when I did nothing to earn them? I watched over Arthur better, defied you stronger. And you never bothered to stop me. Did you see what I was becoming? Did you see how the thought of your darkness was turning me dark? I was losing the goodness my mother sent me here with and you were reclaiming your lost light wherever I did not. I hated you for that. How could you be so loved when you would be the reason for everybody's doom? I thought and thought; resented and re-planned. The prophecies couldn't be wrong. The future was set, wasn't it? Me against you, good against evil?"

"Then the final nail in the coffin," Merlin breathed bitterly "The vision in the Crystal Cave. A supposed gift to help me fulfill my destiny. I watched in horror as you murdered Uther. It was you, Morgana, in that vision, standing over the king's dead body. I was certain of my beliefs then. Of course you were acting. Of course this was all a ploy to kill Uther. You were evil after all, right? Oh how wrong I was!" the sorcerer shook his head and bowed it "I panicked when I saw Arthur's gift. the dagger, the very same dagger I had seen in the vision. This was it, I thought. You were finally going to kill Uther and Arthur would be filled with hatred for magic after that. I would lose any chance of creating a better tomorrow. No more destiny, no more Albion. So, I decided to stop you. I tried to get Gaius to warn you, but you didn't seem to heed him. And then I decided to divert your attention with a little fire. A small accident, a minor setback to stop you from the murder I was sure you would commit. But my idea backfired when I lost control. I couldn't stop the flame burst and you lost footing. I had no time, no time! You fell before I could get over the shock and stop you. And there, right in front of my eyes, I had done what I was trying to stop. Murder. I had tried to murder you. Morgause is right, I am a blind fool who is dangerous with the power gifted unto me. I met her you know, and she was murderous. She would have killed me if she hadn't been weakened by your bond. And I would have let her, Morgana. Because I am a monster. Trying to stop you from becoming one, I myself became a monster."

He let his tears fall onto her hand and touched it with his forehead "I don't deserve your forgiveness, Morgana," he whispered between tears "I don't deserve anybody's forgiveness. Not yours, not Arthur's and not Gwen's. Gwen! That poor, kind soul! She took the blame of your condition, Morgana! And I couldn't do a thing. Couldn't tell her that I am the murderer here. Tomorrow, Uther will kill her in revenge for your condition and I will have two deaths on my hands. Why did I ever come to Camelot, Morgana? I have done nothing but destroy things. Arthur doesn't need me - he is a good person as he is. You don't need to be stopped, I do! All that power, all this magic...how blind has it made me? You came to me with your friendship. You trusted me with your magic. You didn't tell Gwen, your best friend, or Arthur, your family. You told me. A negligible servant and you trusted me with your life. And what did I do? I shattered it with my prejudice. I let you suffer alone, knowing how much you feared your powers. Knowing that I could share your fears and give you confidence. I could have protected you. I should have. But I didn't. You could have killed us all after Morgause took you away. You had every reason to. But you..you showed loyalty and courage I couldn't. You came back to Camelot, to Arthur. You try to save magic folk at every turn, when nobody supports them. You stand by Camelot when your own sister attacks us. And today? Today you are here, because of me. You were right, Morgana. I am a traitor. A traitor of everybody's trust and friendship. And I don't deserve your forgiveness."

Morgana's face looked better and her pulse was getting stronger but Merlin didn't notice it. He was gone deep into his thoughts. 

"So today, I am going to confess." he declared, wiping his tears "I will not let Gwen die because of me. I am losing you, but I will not your best friend die. I will not lose another friend, Morgana. I am the only one at fault. Uther should know the truth and damn the consequences. I cannot live with the knowledge that I used my magic to kill someone who is good. Who is the most loyal friend Arthur will know. I cannot live after I have led you to this fate, Morgana. A life for a life, isn't that the law of magic? My life will bring yours back. That is the least I can do for all that I have done to you. You considered me your friend and I betrayed you. I have to save you now Morgana, and this is the only way to do it. After my death, Gaius will know how to revive you. I just wanted you to know everything before I left. I hope that some day, when Arthur is king and you are by his side with Gwen, some day you will find it in your heart to remember me with anything less than hatred. I hope Arthur will too, but I know that I wouldn't deserve that. I am so sorry Morgana. I wish things had gone differently. I wish I had trusted you before."

"So trust me now"

The feeble whisper froze Merlin's heart. He couldn't hope to believe it, but it sounded like Morgana. Raising his head cautiously, he saw the most beautiful yet terrifying sight ever. Morgana was awake and staring right at him with unwavering green eyes. He didn't know if time had stopped or his heart had, but Merlin couldn't breathe or speak. Morgana was alive. MORGANA WAS ALIVE.

He dropped her hand and scrambled away from the bed with shocked eyes. "You..you...what.."he couldn't stop stammering and pointing at her form. Morgana didn't react or say anything. She simply stared at him, her eyes holding no emotion. No hatred, no understanding, no anger. Nothing. They were simply staring and Merlin would have been completely okay with anything other than this. 

"You're alive" he whispered in awe, stunned at the miracle before his face broke out into a smile "You're ALIVE! oh Gods! Morgana, you're alive!"

The sorceress didn't react again. She watched Merlin grow nervous under her stare and continued to look at him.

"So ummm...you uh..you're okay," the warlock cleared his throat anxiously, stepping back and knocking a chair over "I mean, not okay okay, because obviously you must be in pain. Broken bones are he..heavily painful right? And those bruises. And your hip, which I didn't see..or know..I mean, Gaius told me but I didn't see! Not that you care..right..I'll just um..call Gaius? I'll call Gaius!" he tried to rush out of the room completely flustered under Morgana's strong stare, but was stopped from escape when he dashed against an incoming Arthur.

It took 3 seconds for Arthur to notice Morgana being awake and yell the castle down. Merlin had been able to escape only after Gaius came in and sent him away to get some medicines from the house. He ran like a possessed man, the horror of Morgana's stare still lingering in his mind. _Had she heard him? Did she know everything now? How did she come back? Was it his magic? HAD SHE HEARD HIM?!_

When he came back with the medicines, trying hard to keep his eyes away from Morgana or her bed, he was utterly shocked at the sight that greeted him. Standing in front of him was a terribly ashamed looking King Uther, head hung slightly low. Beside him stood Arthur, Leon and Gaius with their mouths swung open and eyes wide in shock. Merlin frowned and looked straight at the bed. He saw Gwen sitting beside Morgana, with a horrified yet pleased look on her face and her hand tightly clinging to Morgana's hand. And then there was Morgana. Merlin had never seen goddesses but at that moment, he swore that Morgana looked like one. An angry one to be exact.

Eyes cold yet burning with a quiet fury, head tilted to exude a sense of royalty not many could, pale lips pursed in a thin line and body strung taut. Like a lioness ready to spring forth. He must have made a noise because he saw Gaius notice him and snap his mouth shut, motioning him to come inside. The movement brought the others from their state too and Morgana snapped her eyes to him.

 _I'm sorry I'm sorry sorrysorrysorrysorry_ Merline tried to express everything through his eyes but he was sure that Morgana wouldn't understand.

He really should just go ahead and let Uther execute him, because now Morgana would get him killed for sure.

"Now I want everybody to leave and think about what I just said," Morgana said and Merlin watched with amazement as the proud royals nodded feebly and left the chamber. Arthur gave Merlin a scared look before he left. If the sorcerer had been scared before, he was petrified now. He placed the medicine in Gaius' hands and was about to leave when Morgana spoke.

"Merlin," she called out in a low voice "thank you for saving my life. And Gwen's. I will never forget what you did today."

Merlin had no idea how shocked he must have looked but judging by Gwen's light giggle, he must have looked pretty funny. But he had every right to look so damn it! Morgana, the scary Morgana who had just sent out big lions of royalty scampering, was thanking him. THANKING him. He looked at her in confusion and tried to read between the lines, but the Lady had already looked away, concentrating on Gaius' hands applying herbs to her remaining scars and bruises. He had no chance to aks her anything, as Gwen came and took him away by hand, chiding him for standing like a statue.

"What just happened?" he asked as soon as they were out of the chamber. Gwen looked at him strangely and smiled a confused smile "You saved Morgana? She told us, how you got special herbs to revive her. Said that you had magic in your hands. Uther got nervous at that, I think. Then she got me brought to her chamber. And then she gave Uther the biggest lashing out I have ever seen in my life. You should have seen her Merlin, I mean, she was like fire! The words she used, good gods! I think all our ears will take a lifetime to recover from them! She went on a furious tirade about how he had no sense. How he was undeserving of being her caretaker when he was going to execute me. She was terrifying when she told him to kill her too if they were going to harm everyone who was near to her. When Arthur tried to stop her, she lashed out at him. The names she has given him today Merlin, you would die laughing at them! She scorched them out about how they were irresponsible knights and inconsiderate human beings. She even went so far to threaten to leave Camelot forever if Uther ever harmed me again. Sir Leon might have already planned to have her on the knights team for their next war, because her words were slashing through them sharper than any sword would have! It was absolutely terrifying yet brilliant! Oh Merlin, I am so grateful to you for saving her! You gave me back my best friend and we will always be grateful to you for this!"

Merlin had his breath knocked out. Morgana had saved Gwen. She had confronted Uther. She had told everyone that Merlin saved her. She had once again saved the day.

And once again, Merlin wondered at the power of that woman. He was sure she would make him pay hell for all he did, but after today, he would willingly do it. 

Damn Kilgarrah and his destinies. If this was the darkness to his light, he would gladly accept it. He would strive hard to win back the trust of Morgana Pendragon.

 

 **Next on Twin Flames:** Morgana faces a foe she doesn't know to defeat and Merlin has his doubts about Arthur's abilities. 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past never leaves, never dies away  
> For those alive remember it everyday,  
> The good of heart can be tempted astray  
> If the tempt is stronger than truth's say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All my chapter summaries are intended to be riddles for the chapter. (I think I'm so smart, HA! :P ) We're introducing two new pieces to this chess-board here. I have always been intrigued by their part in Arthur and Morgana's lives respectively. I think you'll find them interesting ;)

Two decades. She had waited for more than two decades for this opportunity and she had lost it because of her daughter's mistake. The witch was upset, which reflected in the beautiful thunderstorm brewing around her. It was just as dark as her heart, she thought with an amused smirk.

"Tell me again, Morgause," she mused, her voice smooth as steel, "how did you fail? Did I train a failed sorceress for so long? The staff with power to raise the dead was in your hand. An army of the strongest soldiers and knights at your disposal. And yet, you stand before me without his head. How did this happen, little mouse? Did you fall asleep while fighting?"

The blond sorceress shivered at the endearment, but out of fear and not happiness. She knew what happened when she was called 'little mouse'. The scars from the last time were still fresh in her mind, because that is where the Queen attacked. And now she had failed again. 

"My Queen, it was an unexpected attempt. I never..I did not consider the thought of someone breaking the staff. It destroyed the entire army at once and..Cenred's men were no match for Arthur's knights. I..I tried to..I.."

The Dark Queen laughed throatily at the tremble in the sorceress' voice. It was cold, lethal and unamused - the way Morgause knew her mother to be.

Her mother. The elusive Lady Vivienne. The Dark Queen.

"Breaking the staff? So, there is magic in Camelot!" Vivienne gave a dark chuckle, knowing that nothing else would break her staff "How very interesting.. I know that Uther wouldn't know about this, the oblivious fool that he is. Fool and a brute. But him is not what I I am worried about. This magic, whose was it? Show me little mouse, who broke my staff and saved Camelot? Show me."

Morgause had little time to prepare herself before she felt the sharp burn of Vivienne's magic seep through her veins. She could do nothing to stop her memories from pouring into the Witch's mind.

_"Arthur! ARTHUR STOP! They're already dead! No..YOU MORON!" Morgana yelled between slashing the soldiers attacking her. She saw the prince disappear into a fast-approaching group of corpse-knights and cursed hard, running her sword through another stupid guard of Cenred, Bloody hell! Why did Arthur NEVER listen?!_

_"Leon!" she had no time for niceties and pushed the knight in Arthur's direction "Go for the heart! Don't chop of their heads, they don't die! The power might slow down with the heart! Go! Save Arthur!"_

_The knight nodded briefly and rushed to help his friend. Morgana felt frustrated with no solution and didn't notice the knight sneaking up behind her._

_The pain burned through her back and Morgana swore to murder the fool who had tried to kill her. She didn't do it fast enough because a sword pierced the enemy's heart and Morgana saw a dirty and bloodied Gwaine swear at the dying man. She nodded gratefully at him and the warrior threw her fallen sword back to her._

_"Is this just me or are we fighting the dead?!" he yelled, fighting off five men with her "Bloody worms get up every time I cut them! What is going on?!"_

_Morgana saw Cenred sneaking up towards Uther and threw a silent spell that caused a nearby soldier to throw him off. "It's Cenred's army!" she answered the fugitive fighter "Strengthened by the Dead Knights! We can't kill them!"_

_"Gods, you guys have the **worst** enemies!" Gwaine declared and Morgana huffed in agreement. The worst part was that she knew exactly who this enemy was._

_Her eyes tried to find Merlin in the throng of people fighting like maniacs. Where was the sorcerer when you needed him damn it?! She knew that the dead army was being controlled from somewhere within the castle. And only magic could break that hold._

_"Have you seen Merlin?!" she grabbed a passing knight, who shook his head and rushed to fight with Arthur. She could see Uther trying to yell at her to go back to safety and ignored him. Currently, she had a better chance of saving people than he and she couldn't care about propriety or rules. She didn't care about Uther. She cared about saving Camelot from this unbeatable force._

_"Don't let them get stronger!" she warned Gwaine before rushing to find the source of the magic. She didn't hear the man's "STRONGER?!" and ran across the castle. Only to dash into another body running._

_"Who the..MERLIN!"_

_"Morgana!"_

_The sorcerers looked shocked at finding each other but the next second Merlin's eyes went past her and Morgana heard someone falling. So he was using magic, she thought and bit her tongue to not taunt him._

_"This is Morgause!" he accused and for a moment, Morgana was struck by the venom in his voice "Only she would think of this! This is all your fault!"_

_"MY FAULT?! Oh you arrogant nitwit!" Morgana snarled and pushed him aside to slash an enemy soldier sneaking up on him "One would think you'd ask me for help or help me, but no! You're such an idiot! And of course, its Morgause! Its necromancy! But I had no clue about it!"_

_"SHE'S YOUR SISTER!" Merlin growled, running with her to god-knows-where "You stayed with her for ONE YEAR! Of course you knew! And where are you going?!"_

_"To find the source and shut up!" Morgana panted "Yes, she IS my sister and she is doing this because she is hurt! Also, I wouldn't have stayed with her if YOU hadn't poisoned me! Now shut up and help me find the source. It should be strong magic! Do you sense it?!"_

_"I'm NOT helping you!"  Merlin spat, making Morgana growl "I don't trust you ! I'm helping Camelot. And the source wouldn't be up here. It wouldn't be somewhere people would look! Some place secluded..some place dark and quiet..some place people wouldn't go..."_

_Both of them froze and looked at each other._

_"The catacombs"_

_Morgana rushed down faster than Merlin, who tried to decide if Morgana reaching the source was a recipe for disaster or a real help. When he saw Morgana awestruck and standing over the staff, he cursed himself for believing that she would change._

_"The Rowan Staff," Morgana whispered, looking with reverence at the staff fixed onto a stone slab "Oh Morgause, what have you done?"_

_"The same you should have, sister," both of them turned around to see an armour clad Morgause coming from behind a stone pillar "Taking the kingdom from an unjust king. Uther's time is at an end. Camelot will have a new ruler now."_

_"And that would be Arthur," Merlin jumped in cautiously, ignoring Morgana's glare._

_"You! You treacherous slime! I should have killed you ages ago," Morgause didn't look happy at Merlin's appearance and Morgana tightened her hold on her sword "You tried to kill my sister! Now, I will repay that act with your life!"_

_Merlin was ready with a spell to repel her but Morgana came in between. She pushed him back and faced Morgause with a pacifying look on her face._

_"Sister, I'm sorry," she began in a calm tone "I'm sorry that I left you alone, but I told you that I wouldn't allow this. Camelot is not responsible for Uther's sins. The people are already suffering enough. Your fight against one man is taking a toll on innocents. The kingdom would be ruined before Uther is harmed even an inch. Take back the army and let this stop. Cenred has no business in Camelot and he will do you no help against Uther. This is not a war against one person. It is against hundreds of fears rolled into him." Morgana stepped forward with one hand outstretched pleadingly "You know that this will solve nothing. The Dead Knights will destroy those with magic as well. Please, please heed my words and go back in peace. Let us not become who we hate. Do not become Uther."_

_"Yes, Morgause," Merlin attempted, even as Morgana told him to shut up, thinking a spell to blast Morgause's face off "We can find another way to help our kind. There must be another way."_

_"THERE IS NO OTHER WAY!" Morgause declared and cast a spell that pushed Morgana back as she attempted to shield Merlin. The warlock had seconds to prepare himself as Morgause pulled out her sword and advanced at him, her experience and expertise pushing him near death with every blow. Merlin attempted his clumsiest best with Morgana's fallen sword, but he was no match for the skilled warrior. He was cornered and Morgause cut his sword in half before he decided to use his magic. But Morgause was a Priestess, experienced in magic, and she easily deflected each spell. Merlin tried to break the cave and knock her out, but Morgause didn't give him any breathing space with fire-balls flying at him continuously._

_There was a sudden bout of fire behind Morgause which caused her to drop the sword. She turned to see a hurt but fiery looking Morgana standing in front of her._

_"Morgause, don't make me hurt you," Morgana warned as she saw Merlin try to pick up the sword without Morgause's knowledge "I love you but I cannot let you harm my people!"_

_"Then, I will have to stop **you** before I stop them," Morgause said with anger and began fighting her sister. Merlin noticed for a second that Morgana wasn't fighting back, simply deflecting her sister's spells as much as she could. But he had no time to waste. He picked up the sword they had forgotten and rushed to the staff._

_" **Snæde!** " he shouted and with one slice, split the staff in half. The scream from Morgause was inhuman as she realized that she had been tricked. Above them, Merlin could sense the enemy crumble with their power's end. He turned to get Morgause bound and captured but Morgana sensed him and knocked him out with a sudden force. Before he could breathe again and get back up, he saw Morgause send one furious look at Morgana and rush out to her freedom._

_Merlin sent a hateful look at Morgana for letting her escape but the Lady was too tired to respond and simply sat on her haunches._

"Well well well," Vivienne murmured with a raised eyebrow, finally releasing Morgause from her spell "this is interesting. Morgana helping Camelot and saving that servant boy. Oh, this is interesting indeed. Is that why you did not reveal her name yourself, little mouse? Afraid that your sister would be harmed?" 

Morgause didn't look at her mother's eyes but the older witch simply cackled again, tracing one long finger down her daughter's face. "Oh you silly girl," the Dark Queen tutted "you got entangled in emotions and feelings. But that will not do, not at all. For years I have waited for this opportunity, to reclaim Camelot and send that old fool Uther to a painful death. And now, one of my daughters is failing me in concern for another failed daughter? Oh, no, no. You see Morgause, I saved you from that dreadful Purge for a reason. Your training with the priestesses was my preparation for this time. Morgana, well that little girl is Uther's daughter too. I would have loved to see  **her** kill her father for me, but well, I can do with just his death. And the destruction of anyone without magic. But first," Vivienne smiled at a box on her table "first, we need to  **convince** our little Morgana to stop saving the damned kingdom. And I know just how."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"De Bois. He is a De Bois. Is nobody else feeling suspicious about this?" Morgana looked around the room fiercely, hoping at least one dunderhead would understand her meaning.

"My lady, I think you are being **too** suspicious about it all," Leon claimed, drinking another sip of wine and sharing a look with Gaius "Agravaine is a noble man and the King's brother-in-law. Surely, you cannot expect him to harm the kingdom?"

"I don't expect him to harm the kingdom, I expect him to harm the KING. And the Prince," Morgana clarified exasperatedly, looking at Gwen with long-suffering eyes "Honestly, did nobody see the way he was being a flatterer of Arthur's wit? Arthur's wit! HOW can that not be suspicious in itself?!"

"He **is** Arthur's uncle, Morgana," Gwen reasoned, getting a nod from Leon "and even if he does sound false to you, that is no reason to consider him a conspirator against Camelot!"

This was the third meeting of Morgana's hand-picked group. After her spectacular fall and recovery, she had immediately decided that trusting Merlin or herself alone to save Camelot would never work. Too many people hated the kingdom, thanks to Uther's unbelievably rigid ways and hateful propaganda. She needed back-up and she needed them to be people she would trust  **her** lives with. So obviously, Gwen was her first recruit. She was relatively surprised when Gwen didn't argue or question and quietly agree to help her in any way possible. Then came Gaius. Morgana hated the old goose for hiding her truth for years, but she knew that he would die before he would let the kingdom be harmed. Of course, his guilt over not trusting her earlier played to her advantage. She also didn't mind that he knew the deepest and darkest secrets of the kingdom. 

Then they needed someone who stayed with Arthur all the time. Gwen suggested Merlin and mysteriously, even before Morgana could say "when hell freezes over", the sneaky rat jumped out of nowhere and accepted the idea. Which she didn't offer by the way, but then she remembered that he had magic and immortality and that sealed the deal for her. The smile he wore on his face after she grunted yes made her want to throw something heavy at him. The shriek as the musk's head hung on her doorway fell on him was good enough.

But they still needed someone who could be trustworthy and loyal to Arthur. Merlin and Morgana hadn't revealed their magic yet and weren't the most respected fighters the Prince knew. That is where Sir Leon came into play. It had taken persuasion from Gwen, Morgana and Gaius for the knight to agree and keep their secret from Arthur. Merlin, the scaredy cat, hadn't helped at all. 

"You do know that the man practically leered at Morgana on introduction, right?" Gwaine asked from the corner of the room and Morgana thanked heavens that she had included him too. That was still a point of contention for Sir Leon but the sorceress' decision had been final. If he could fight for Camelot without necessity, he could very well be respected by them now.

" **Lady** Morgana," Leon whispered into his cup and Gwaine pretended that he didn't hear it.

"Thank you Gwaine! He lost  **both** his siblings because of the king, no Sir Leon, do not deny it," Morgana waved off any protests and moved to sit beside Gaius "he has absolute disregard for peace-talks or negotiations and now, Uther is making him his Chief Advisor. Can you hear the bells of doom?"

"I agree with the Lady," Merlin spoke up from behind Leon and the knight raised his eyebrows in surprise "if Sir Agravaine has a proven record of disregard for Camelot's welfare, then making him this involved in the administration can be an unwanted risk."

Morgana didn't thank Merlin or look at him but she did quell Leon with a look before his predictable outburst at a servant-boy proclaiming what was good for the administration. Sometimes, she just wished they could reveal their magic and be done with the whole thing. She noticed that Merlin was staring at her expectantly and made sure of not giving him any credit, simply raising her goblet of wine at Gaius.

"So, what do you suggest?" the old physician asked with a calculative look "Agravaine may not be trust-worthy but we cannot do anything till he proves your suspicions right."

"We keep an eye on him," both Merlin and Morgana said simultaneously and looked at each other before Morgana frowned and turned back to Gaius. "We watch for any suspicious activities and when we find him doing something, we take action. Anything, on Uther or Arthur." Morgana declared.

"I agree!" Merlin chimed and Gwaine coughed something suspiciously sounding like "Desperate!"

Morgana won agreements, albeit reluctant, from all of them and dispersed the group. She was barely out of the room herself when Merlin caught up to her.

"Morgana! Hi! Well, that was brilliant, I mean," the warlock cleared his throat and rubbed his neck "you're doing great! With the plans and the group and..the thing."

Morgana looked at him at that and frowned "Thing?" she echoed, taking in the excessive blinking as a sign of nervousness.

"Thing, the security of Camelot. And Arthur." Merlin added as an afterthought, smiling goofily before stopping when Morgana simply stared at him.

"Right." the sorceress said deadpanned and waited for Merlin to say something further. Merlin could feel his tongue swell up, but that could also be his anxiety building up. He was talking to Morgana, normally, after an eternity and he had probably forgotten how to do it!

"Merlin! Morgana!" a slap on his back notified Merlin of Gwaine's presence, as he joined them "What is this? Another meeting?"

"No, Merlin here was simply telling me how grateful he was," Morgana informed him with a sardonic glance at Merlin "for helping keep his Arthur safe."

Merlin was sure that she had meant to say either 'his Master' or 'Arthur' but Gwaine's wolf-whistle confused him.

"So the dragon is finally showing fire," he winked at the warlock and Merlin swore that he saw Morgana stifle a chuckle "Don't worry Merlin, one day, we'll tell the mighty Prince too. First step telling the Lady, then the Champion, right?"

"What are you talking about?!" Merlin frowned and looked at Morgana for an explanation, but she simply shrugged.

"Good evening to you gentlemen," the sorceress bowed slightly "I have to leave now. Wish you a good chat and sleep." She escaped from there, stifling giggles at an extremely awkward conversation Merlin and Gwaine were sure to have. She had barely entered her chamber when she felt somebody's presence. She had seconds to catch Agravaine's face before something terrible washed over her.  _Sleeping spell!_ she thought belatedly, as her resistance gave way.

The last thing Morgana heard before blackness enveloped her vision was a familiar yet strange voice.

"Sleep now daughter dear."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pain. Unrelenting pain. Her bones ached so much that she was sure they had been shabbily chopped off. Her head felt heavy but she couldn't drop it, her hair caught in some chain that tore at her scalp when her head drooped. The tired woman tried to move her hands but couldn't budge them from the ropes binding her. Were they ropes? Morgana thought they felt more like metal clamps.

"Oh good, you're awake!" a female voice overtly cheerful for Morgana's ears called out "I think the hit from the fall triggered your old head wounds. But that's okay, you're fine now."

"LEAVE.HER. ALONE" this voice she recognized and Morgana tried to open her eyes frantically.

"Arthur? Arthur! Are you alright?!" the sorceress's mouth was dry but she rasped out her concern, desperately trying to focus her eyes. She finally saw where she was and almost groaned in frustration.

In front of her was Arthur, hanging from chains binding his hands, feet tied together too and eyes blind-folded. Beside him she saw Agravaine standing with a red-hot poker in hand, smiling at her. Morgana had a good mind to burn him right there but her eyes finally caught another person in the room. And that image was one she would never forget.

The last time she had seen her was in a painting at her father's castle. She had looked beautiful, with the same eyes as her daughter. The young Morgana had heard stories of how she had drowned in the river and had always missed her.

Well, now she was here. Her mother. Lady Vivienne.

"Mother?" Morgana whispered in shock "How..what..you..you're alive!" In that moment, Morgana had a painful reminder of a very similar reaction from Merlin a few days ago. 

_Don't think about Merlin now. Focus!_

"Hello Morgana, missed me?" the slightly older but definitely alive Vivienne smiled and tilted her head curiously "I must say, you look so much like me, it is almost uncanny. Though, you lack a lot of my grace or glow. Bit on the paler side, aren't you dear?" the older woman laughed and Morgana thought she was fantasizing some horrible nightmare. 

"Mother, what is all this?" she asked, trying to stamp down on her panic "Where were you for all these years?! Why is Arthur here? Why have you captured us?"

"Captured? Oh gods, no my dear!" Vivienne scoffed, coming closer "Why would I capture anybody? I don't get my hands dirty in such activities. My dear friend Agravaine though, he is extremely helpful in such matters. It was quite a task, getting you both here. You were cooperative, my dear. The prince though, well, it seems that he had some sort of enchantment that stopped my spell."

Morgana had a childish urge to preen at her wisdom. She had made Gwen gift Arthur a locket that repelled nefarious spells. But she hadn't been clever enough evidently.

"We had to use common brute force after that. Tedious process, such long fights and so many efforts. Of course, Agravaine's trap helped us. Such an efficient friend, you are my lord." Vivienne smiled at the toad who smiled back in response. 

"I trusted you! How could you betray me?! Your own nephew!" Arthur choked, hurt yet enraged and still blindfolded. Morgana had a good mind to thump Arthur for not having a better discrimination but she couldn't speak, not when her own mother was playing them.

"What do you want?" she came to the point directly, pushing all thoughts of betrayal and hurt behind "What do you want from us?"

"Everything," Vivienne said simply, smiling fondly at Morgana, which looked twisted at its best "I want revenge for everything of the past and power for everything of the future. Not much, isn't it?"

Arthur swore a word he  **never** used and Morgana cringed when Agravaine hit him with the hot poker. She hoped her friend would use his brain instead of his brawn for the moment, and calmly looked at Vivienne.

"Arthur is not the king. He cannot give you what you desire," she stated calmly, knowing that she was buying time in vain but still trying "if you hurt him, there will be no respite from Uther. The Purge would be a mite in front of the disaster that shall befall all of the magic folk. There is no win for you in this, Lady Vivienne."

Her mother looked impressed by Morgana's calmness and caressed her face, much to the sorceress' anxiety "And what about you, my dear girl? What will the king do if I kill you?"

Arthur made a protesting noise but thankfully didn't speak. "I believe you would have known the consequence of harming the royal ward before even attempting this," Morgana replied, with her brain trying to work out a solution "since you are clearly not to be dissuaded by the results, the real question is, what are you going to do? If you had to kill either of us, you wouldn't have kept us alive till now."

Agravaine laughed at that and Morgana's eye twitched with fury. Vivienne though, looked amused "I must say, you grew up cleverer than your sister," she remarked and Morgana panicked at the thought of Morgause in trouble "maybe I should have kept you. Gorlois couldn't do what I could have done with you. Of course, foolish old Uther would  **never** have understood you as well. Nevertheless," she continued, moving towards a table where a small box sat "I do think that I can use you well now. Complete what I started years ago."

"If you hurt her, I will kill you," Arthur warned furiously and Morgana felt a gush of affection for her brother despite knowing that he couldn't possibly make a difference here. Vivienne knew that too apparently, and chuckled before walking towards them with the box in hand. Somehow, Morgana did not think it was a treasure of trinkets or herbs.

"Kill her? Why would I kill her?" Vivienne asked incredulously, opening the box "No, my dear prince, I have no intention of killing my daughter. Neither do I wish to kill you. I wish for the opposite, in fact. I am going to make you kill Uther."

Arthur roared at that and sneered that it was impossible. But Morgana disagreed, when she saw what was inside the box. She had seen this before once, while at Morgause's, and she could say with certainty that it wasn't going to be pretty for her or Arthur.

"You recognize this, don't you Morgana?" Vivienne asked in a silky voice, caressing the medallion in the box "Beautiful, dangerous things. You know what these are, don't you dear?"

"Fomorrah," Morgana whispered in panic, watching Arthur's ears perk up "the enchanting creatures from the spirit world."

"Absolutely right," Vivienne smiled, touching Arthur with the medallion lightly "life-sucking serpents that remove your essence from you. Fomorrah make you slaves of the wielder's will. You will not remain you, becoming simply my mercenaries."

"NO!" Morgana yelled, pulling at her chains in fear "Why are you doing this?! Why us?!"

"Because this is the victory I seek," Vivienne replied "the fall of Uther Pendragon at the hands of two people he loves the most. His own children, killing him, for the crimes he has committed."

Morgana saw Arthur still at Vivienne's declaration of 'children' and felt horror. Her mother sensed it too and laughed "You didn't know, did you little prince?" she crowed joyfully "Bravest knight of the king, most loyal son of Camelot and deceived by his very own father. Did you think that Morgana was Gorlois' daughter? Did you truly believe that your father would be so generous and loving towards somebody else's child? No! Morgana is Uther's daughter. Uther and mine. The child he had when his own wife was alive."

"You lying witch!" Arthur shook his head furiously, trying to block out the truth "My father  **loved** my mother! He would never cheat her!"

"Oh but he did, dear nephew," Agravaine spoke up for the first time "Your father went behind his best friend's back and had an affair with his wife. He cheated your mother and had another child, with Ygraine's best friend. In fear of shame, he declined to accept her after birth and Lady Vivienne claimed Gorlois to be the father. You see, Uther Pendragon didn't just kill Ygraine. He killed her dignity and respect too. Morgana is a Pendragon, just as you are."

Morgana knew this from long back but hearing it said out loud brought back bitter memories. She saw her mother staring at her and tried to send all her hatred for her betrayal of Gorlois through her eyes. Whatever the world said, Morgana still considered Gorlois as her father and Vivienne's betrayal of her father burned her soul.

"HE DIDN'T CHEAT ON MY MOTHER!" Arthur thundered and Morgana felt her heart break for her poor brother "No! You are lying! All of you! Morgana, don't believe them! They are lying!"

"Oh she believes us," Vivienne clarified, noting Morgana's furious face darken with anger "because you see, Morgana already knows this. Yes, your friend knows her true parentage."

His eyes were closed but Morgana could feel the shock and defeat roll off Arthur in waves. His proud body slouched in grief and his hands stopped tugging at the chains. 

"No!" he protested, Morgana feeling terrible as she heard his voice break "Morgana, tell them they are wrong! This isn't true! Father didn't cheat on Mother, right? You are Sir Gorlois' daughter. Tell them Morgana!"

"Arthur.." the sorceress had no words to say and saw the prince break even further as he realized the truth of his father. Vivienne cocked her head and made a sorrowful expression "Oh you poor thing," she said in false pity "but don't worry. You will get a chance to betray your father back. He ruined my life, killed my loved ones and now, now he will die at the hands of his own family."

Morgana watched in horror as the Dark Queen cast her spell on the medallion " **Astige ðu wyrm fah ond geþéowe ðæt mod ðisse þeowes. Hine bind ond ða heold ond awendaþ he ealle"** she invoked the Fomorrah and lit the medallion on fire using her magic.

When Morgana saw the creatures appear, she felt a full blown panic course through her veins. The cries of pain from Arthur made her heart wrench as Vivienne pushed one of the creatures into his neck. The prince writhed and flailed in resistance but the magical creatures were much too powerful.

"And now, for you, my dear," Vivienne smiled as she came near Morgana with another creature. The sorceress cursed her luck at the magic-repelling clamps binding her.

"You will never win Lady Vivienne," Morgana swore furiously, as her mother grabbed her neck "Those of Camelot will protect it from you and all your forces."

"But will they protect it from you?" Vivienne whispered in her ear as she pushed a serpent into Morgana's ear. The pain was blinding and the sorceress felt her body burn in agony. Her last thought before she lost control was one of hope.

_I hope Merlin sees through this._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merlin searched every single place in the castle. There was no chamber, corridor or alcove he had spared. Nowhere did he find Arthur.

 _Had he gone to visit Gwen?_ he thought before dismissing the idea. Arthur never woke up before Merlin came.

He saw Gwen coming across with a worried look on her face. "Merlin!" she called out "Have you seen Morgana? She wasn't in her chamber."

Merlin felt his blood run cold. No Arthur and no Morgana? "Arthur isn't in his chamber too," he told Gwen, who went pale at the concluding thought.

They went rushing through the castle to inform Leon and Gaius when they dashed into a sweaty Arthur.

"Merlin!" the prince exclaimed in annoyance as the warlock almost fell on him "Gwen! Where is the fire?"

"Arthur! Oh thank Gods!" Gwen exclaimed with relief, smiling at the prince "we couldn't find you in the chamber and thought..well, you seem to be fine, have you seen Morgana anywhere?"

Arthur's eyes remained placid even as he smiled "Oh yes, Morgana! She was walking with me near the woods. Refreshing walk, really the best. She should be here soon." he nodded and left before either Merlin or Gwen could question him. They didn't get any time to think when they saw a flushed Morgana come behind.

"Morgana!" Merlin exclaimed, ignoring Gwen's hushing "Arthur said you went for a walk with him. Where were you two?"

The sorceress smiled at Merlin, sparking off a warning in his head "Good morning Merlin and Gwen. Arthur and I had the most pleasant walk this dawn. You should try it too, very beneficial. Excuse me, I have to go for my bath and then meet the King. Lovely day today, isn't it?" Morgana smiled wider and left them behind, walking briskly ahead.

"Did you see what I saw?" Gwen asked Merlin in wonder as they watched the Lady walk away.

"Yes, Morgana is walking towards Arthur's chamber. And she was smiling. And Arthur said he liked a  _morning walk_." Merlin counted off the things he saw.

Gwen and Merlin looked at each other for a moment and came to the same conclusion together.

"Something is wrong."

 

 **Next on Twin Flames:** The kingdom is shocked by a huge tragedy, trusts are broken and Merlin faces the biggest dilemma of his life yet. 

**Author's Note:**

> Dun-dun-dun. This is my first Merlin fic, so please be kind :P I have always loved Morgana and believed that she could very well have become Arthur's strongest ally if only Merlin hadn't been a dunce and lied to her constantly. Her honesty and power is remarkable and tragic in the end but I felt that she deserved a chance at rewriting her own destiny this time. Merlin and his great old love for destinies is going to face some rude shocks now.


End file.
